Émergence
by Naellya
Summary: Un endroit sombre et froid. Voilà l'endroit dans lequel je grandie peu à peu et duquel je vais émerger... oneshot très court


Émergence…

Noir…tout est si noir…sombre…sinistre…j'ai froid…cette atmosphère pesante…je suis si petite…je me perds dans cette substance visqueuse…je me sens flotter…je ne voie que du noir…je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux…j'essaie mais…c'est impossible…il me faudrait faire un effort surhumain…mais j'en suis incapable…je suis tellement faible…je dors…les jours passent et je suis toujours là…

…mais les choses changent tranquillement…je grandis peu à peu…je gagne un peu de force également…plus le temps passe, plus je sens mon environnement qui se réchauffe…je me sens mieux…je n'ai plus froid ni peur…je me sens simplement bien…à ma place…là où je dois être…je ne respire pas, mais je suis pleine de vie…je ne peux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il fait un peu moins sombre qu'auparavant…

…puis les jours s'écoulent encore…je me sens grandir…comme tout autour de moi…je me suis attachée à cet endroit…je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je sens que je ne peux, que je ne dois être nul part ailleurs…du moins pour l'instant…je me suis habituée à cette douce chaleur qui augmente progressivement autour de moi…un lien profond s'est créé entre cette mer environnante et mon petit être…je me sens en sécurité ici…je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit…jamais…

…soudainement, des images furtives entrent dans ma tête…je voie une toute petite chose dans les bras d'une chose plus grande…puis encore cette petite chose, mais qui a un peu grandi…je connais cette chose…je crois…je crois que c'est moi…oui…c'est ce que je ressens…je me voie à nouveau…un peu plus grande…j'ai quelque chose de long dans les mains…une petite chose, différente de moi, vole à mes côtés…je me sens en sécurité avec cette petite chose volante…puis une autre chose, comme moi mais différente à la fois, est avec moi… et je suis heureuse…tellement heureuse…puis une dernière image…je suis beaucoup plus grande…la chose pareille et différente de moi aussi est plus grande…nous sommes ensembles et je tiens une toute petite chose dans mes bras…tout mon être est rempli de bien-être et de bonheur…puis tout redevient noir…je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ces images signifient…mais un nouveau sentiment naît en moi…quelque chose change…j'ai l'impression que je ne dois plus être ici maintenant…qu'il est l'heure pour moi de partir…mais j'ai peur…si peur…

…je tremble…pourquoi…je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…non…ce n'est pas moi qui tremble mais bien ce qui est autour de moi…puis plus rien…tout est redevenu calme…j'ai peur…mais le temps passe et il n'y a plus rien…je me détends…puis ça recommence…à nouveau ces tremblements…ma peur revient…mais tout semble déjà terminé…

…mais ça se reproduit…encore et encore…de plus en plus souvent…de plus en plus violemment…puis j'ai l'impression que mon espace diminue…qu'on m'oppresse et me compresse dans tous les sens…soudainement quelque chose me pousse… tranquillement mais sûrement…vers un endroit…je suis dirigée…je ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe…j'ai peur…mais je n'ai pas peur… c'est étrange…tout est confus…puis on me pousse encore… ou plutôt on me tire…oui c'est ça…on me tire vers un endroit très précis mais que je ne connais pas…encore une fois…puis une autre…je sens que si l'on me tire encore une fois, je serai arrivée à destination…et j'ai raison…

…lors d'un dernier effort j'atterris dans un endroit tout à fait différent de celui d'où je viens…j'entend…pour la première fois je ne suis plus dans le silence complet…il y a beaucoup de bruits autour de moi et je peux les entendre…je peux aussi respirer…chose incroyable pour moi…mais si je peux entendre et si je peux respirer…il m'est peut-être aussi possible de voir?…effectivement…je réussi à ouvrir un œil…puis le second…mes yeux me font mal…c'est la première fois qu'il y a tant de lumière…mais mes grands yeux bleu clair s'habituent rapidement et je voie parfaitement ce qui se trouve devant moi…je ne sais pas ce que c'est…mais je sais que c'est la plus belle chose que je ne verrai jamais…et je l'aime dès cet instant…et la chose me regarde et elle semble aussi m'aimer…je suis contente…je ne pleure pas…je n'ai pas peur…je suis simplement heureuse…

…puis j'entends quelque chose…« …tu t'appelleras…Sakura…. »

_NDA: Salut à tous! Voilà un tout petit oneshot que j'ai écris et que j'aimais bien, alors j'ai décidé de le publier! Il sera peut-être le premier d'une série. Si vous avez des commentaires / critiques / suggestions, n'hésitez pas!_


End file.
